Messed Up
by wwefangal
Summary: Tommy/Thea. He was really the only one there when she needed him. He found that she was a great listener. They were both a little messed up and realised they could find comfort in one another.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arrow. **

**I liked the idea of Tommy and Thea for a while and thought, why not try and see where it goes. New to writing Arrow stories, previously wrote an Oliver/Felicity one-shot. **

**So here goes..**

**(btw, italics are quotes from some episodes of Arrow)**

* * *

_"There's this girl that I am interested in and I'm really not sure how to pursue it" Tommy told Thea, unsure whether she was the right person to talk to about his feelings. _

_Thea smirked "have you tried using your usual lines? 'Hi, my name is Tommy Merlen and I'm a billionaire, but I don't look like one'"_

_Tommy laughed "yeah, she's aware of that and she doesn't care. You know money isn't a big deal to her"_

_"So why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Thea suggested _

_"I...I've known her for a long-time and I'm not sure the direct approach is the right way to go" Tommy confessed._

_"Maybe you have to figure out what's a big deal is to her and make it a big deal to you"_

_A smile crept onto Tommy's face, he shook his head "Thea, you are amazing" and then kissed her on the cheek, causing Thea to smile too. _

_Then he headed for the door and before closing the front door he said "love you" and left. _

_Thea couldn't stop smiling after the little conversation that just occurred between Tommy and herself. She found it hard to believe but was truly happy, Tommy felt the same way. He called her amazing and told her he loved her and now was probably out doing something that meant something to her, to show her how he felt. _

* * *

All day Thea kept trying to call Tommy but to no avail, he wasn't answering her text messages or phone calls and she didn't understand why. That was until a little while later when Oliver informed her of a party that was being held tonight and that for reasons unknown to him, Tommy had helped organised. It was to help Laurel to raise money for something. That's when she realised she wasn't the girl Tommy had been talking about, no it was Laurel, the girl that everyone loved.

Feeling pathetic, Thea decided the only thing she needed right now was a pick-me-up, something to make her feel better. No one would care anyway, her mother was always too busy and her brother, ever since he returned from the Island, he had no time for her. The whole family was so messed up that her mother had no idea of the things she got up to since her father died and Oliver was missing.

A few drinks amongst some other stuff Thea felt a little better, so decided to get dress and attend the party and show Tommy what he was missing. Then maybe, just maybe he'd forget all about Laurel and pay her some attention and see she was no longer a child and there could be something there, between the two of them

* * *

Tommy grabbed a drink as he watched Laurel dance with some guy with jealously. He had pulled out all the stops to make this night happen, just for her but once again Laurel paid him no attention tonight. He wondered if he should even bother anymore, because the harder he tried to make Laurel see he wasn't just a playboy millionaire, the more she seemed to push him away. He was out trying to prove himself to her and she went about her day like she didn't even care and he was beginning to think she didn't.

As Tommy set down his drink Thea came up right beside him, leaning her arm on his shoulder, her speech a little slurred _"how about a dance?"_

_"Hey, I thought we had agreed you'd call me before you did something stupid"_ Tommy said to her standing up, facing her.

Thea laughed _"You're no fun"_ she then leaned close and wrapped her arms around his neck _"I'm gonna show you how to have some fun"_

He grabbed her hands in alarm _"hey woah, woah, what are you doing?"_

Thea got serious and looked at him_ "you said I was amazing"_

_"Thea you are amazing, but you're also like my sister, my baby sister"_

_"Yeah, well I'm not a baby anymore. Thank you for noticing" she said and then she spotted Laurel and scoffed "Laurel doesn't even like you, she doesn't understand you, but I do. Why can't you just see that?"_

_"Thea...it was a mistake to talk to you about girls and stuff, it was inappropriate" _Tommy told her leading, her down the room _"and I think it may have confused you"_

_"No, your rejection is pretty clear" _Thea said and stopped walking to face Tommy._ "Even if it wasn't, between my mum and Oliver and everybody in my entire life, I'm pretty much used to it by now"_

_Thea then turned around and walked right into a waiter, dropping his tray of drinks and everyone turned to look but Tommy quickly took charge of the situation and led her out of the hall. _

_"Tommy, is Thea ok?" Laurel asked as he spotted her walking out to the alleyway. _

_"She's fine...maybe you should go back inside and be with that doctor"_

_"Tommy I-"_

_"It's ok, just go"_

**(A.N Cut the Tommy and Laurel talk out because I don't like Laurel and this story is all Tommy/Thea).  
**

Thea sat in the car watching Tommy and Laurel talk, she felt like such a fool. Of course Tommy didn't like her, she acted like such a child sometimes, why would he care? Better yet, why should he? No one else in her life does, so Tommy would be no different.

Once Tommy got into the car Thea couldn't face him, she could not look him in the eyes _"please don't hate me"_

_"Never...never" Tommy said._

"I'm sorry I ruined your night Tommy, I just...I'm sorry. Now you're stuck babysitting me when you could be inside with Laurel"

Tommy shook his head "maybe I don't want to be inside with Laurel"

Thea looked at him confused "I don't understand, this was all for Laurel"

Tommy nodded "you're right, it was but it was also a mistake" he then placed one hand over Thea's. "you were right, she doesn't care"

Thea didn't say anything, but simply stared at Tommy's hand, which was placed over her own, she then looked up at him and before she could stop herself, she leaned in but what caught her by surprise was that Tommy leaned in too, their lips just barely touching and then Tommy jumped back and placed both hands on the wheel. He didn't say anything, started the car and drove.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should this be a one-shot or should I continue?**

**Review please. No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Arrow

**italics are flashbackS.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Tommy sat in the club he co-owned with his best friend, which was still under construction, a drink in hand. He had come to over look the latest developments but he couldn't really concentrate, his mind kept going back to what almost occurred two nights ago.

Taking another swig of his drink he tried to erase the memory that kept replaying in his mind. He shouldn't be thinking of Thea, the way she looked that night, her smile, her laugh or the kiss. Another drink, that's what he needed.

"You might want slow down Tommy, it hasn't even hit noon yet"

Tommy laughed and turned around, coming face to face with his business partner.

"It has been a rough couple of days"

Oliver wasn't good at this anymore, ever since he returned from the Island he found it ha to connect with his family and friends. Tommy was there by his side every day since he returned, always trying to show his support, and although he appreciated it, he couldn't bring himself to let anyone in. But he also couldn't help them, he would ask Tommy if everything is ok, Tommy would share his problems but he wouldn't know what to say, what kind of advice Tommy would expect.

"I uh...is everything ok?"

Tommy smirked "Oliver you don't know how to do this, You never did. It's ok, trust me when I tell you, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry if I've-"

"Really man, it's fine. You've had a hard time since you've come back, you just...take care of yourself first"

Oliver stared at Tommy for a moment and then spoke, changing the subject "Since I've been back I've noticed Thea has been different, sometimes she's fine, other times she's not. But this morning...well I've never seen someone so happy, in fact I think the last time I saw her like this was when she saw me walk into the house after I returned. I talked to my mum and Walter, they said you were really there for her, and I want to thank you for that"

Tommy tried to smile, but the guilt was weighing him down two the memories from two nights ago flashed in his mind.

_They finally arrived at the Queen mansion, Tommy turned off the engine and they both sat in silence. Thea had her head in her hands, she felt horrible, sick even and Tommy sitting in the car did not help. _

_"My mum is going to kill me" she finally said._

_Tommy ran his hand up and down her arm in comfort "I'll take you into your room, make sure no one sees, come on"_

_Tommy helped her out of the car and into the house and up to her room. He closed the door behind them and she turned around and faced him. _

_"I'm sorry for tonight"_

_Tommy didn't say anything and suddenly she felt his lips against hers. She gasped in shock and Tommy took a step back and stared into her eyes then she jumped in his arms and kissed him back. She pushed him back, leaning up against her door, their hands all over one another. A few minutes later and Tommy broke the kiss and stared at her, trying to rap his head around what just happened, what he just did._

_"Goodnight Thea" he said and quickly left the room without saying another word, feeling like a coward._

Tommy's phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts, he looked down at the caller ID, it was Laurel. He answered the phone and before he could even get in a hello, she spoke.

"Can we meet?"

"when?" Tommy asked.

"Now? If you're at the club, I could come down"

"Yeah, sure I'm here right now"

"Ok, I'll see you in ten"

Tommy couldn't believe it, he hadn't heard from Laurel in two days, and now she was calling him, wanting to meet him. His heart was racing, although he promised himself he would give up on her, he was a little excited, Laurel was coming to him and not the other way around. Maybe she was going to give him and chance and maybe it could turn into something and- his phone rang again, he looked at the called ID and his heart dropped.

Thea.

* * *

short, i know. Review please. No flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Arrow**

* * *

**chapter three**

The guilt was eating him up inside, he pressed ignore on Thea's phone call as he waited for Laurel to arrive. He needed to hear what she had to say before he could take any other step when it came to Thea.

Tommys head was all over the place, he didn't know what he was doing. He thought he had made his choice when he kissed Thea, but hearing Laurel's voice moments ago pleased him. For once he wasn't running after her, it was the first time she was calling him.

He was no alone in th club after Oliver had left with his friend Felicity, but from what Tommy could tell, the two of them had chemistry that made him believe their friendship would...develop.

Laurel finally arrived twenty minutes later, Tommy could hear her footsteps but decided to remain seated, his back towards the entrance.

"Tommy?"

He turned around and stood up, so they were standing face to face. Laurel could tell he wasn't going to respond, so decided she should just come out with what she had come to say.

"We haven't spoken since that night. You left so early and-"

"Yeah well I had to take care of Thea. And I could see you were very busy, I'm surprised you noticed me when I was leaving"

Laurel ignored the harshness in his tone and continued "Tommy, I was mingling with guests because I had to, so I could get donations and funds, you know that. If this is about that guy...there is nothing to tell"

Tommy shook his head "from where I was standing, you were mingling with him for a long time"

"Tommy, it was all for work. Look, I thought about everything you said last week and if you believe that nothing happened and nothing was going to happen between me and that guy, then maybe we can start again. Maybe we can try this, me and you"

That was all Tommy wanted to hear for a long time. He felt things for Laurel he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time, he wanted this, he wanted her and he was finally going to get it .

"So if I ask you to dinner, would you say yes?" He asked.

"Yes"

"How about dinner tonight then, at eight" he suggested.

laurel smiled "that would be great"

Thea hadn't stopped thinking about Tommy since that night. He had rejected her but then kissed her moments later and in that moment she had never felt so happy. There was so much going on around her with her family, but none of it involved her, it was as though she lived at the mansion but no one ever took notice, no one except Tommy. After Oliver was presumed dead he was there for her, her mother had shut down and shut her out, but not Tommy, he was there to help her pick up the pieces. But then when Oliver suddenly reappeared in their lives, nothing had changed. Hestarte illustrated to act like a mother suddenly, but Thea couldn't forgive her for all the hurt she put her through. Wen she needed her the most, she wasn't there, now she wanted to act like one big happy family, a family Thea did not want to be apart of her. There was too much bad history there. But Tommy, he was different because he had not given up on her. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed to talk to someone he was always there. It wasn't that long ago she developed romantic feelings for him, afraid of acting upon them though because she feared his rejection, exactly the way he had rejected her two nights ago, only to then kiss her. She was sure he felt the same way, but was worried because of his friendship with Oliver and what her mother would think. But she decided when she spoke or saw him next she would tell him 'the hell with what everyone thinks'. The only problem was though, he wasn't answering her calls, she was worried now he was regretting his actions. But one thing she did know, she was going to confront him and set everything straight.

* * *

review please.

no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter Four**

Thea didn't think she could feel any worse than she did and she was drunk, sitting all alone in the park. She felt like an idiot once again, rejected by the same guy that had kissed her. Tommy made her feel like a complete idiot, he told her going after Laurel was a mistake and that there was no going back. But after what she had just seen, she felt stupid for believing his lies.

Tommy was the only one that made her feel safe all these years and now she realised if she ever needed someone, it couldn't be him. She was afraid she was going to fall into a downward spiral and that now there would be no one there to pick her back up and tell her everything would be alright. Tommy was the last person she could rely on and now he was not an option.

Every time Thea closed her eyes she saw him, standing there in his driveway, kissing Laurel.

* * *

Laurel was surprised by the whole dinner, she expected Tommy to wine and dine her at some expensive restaurant. But was pleased when he told her that he had set up a candle lit dinner for the two of them at his family mansion, in the beautiful large back garden.

Laurel talked throughout the night as Tommy listened, he spoke when needed to. He was surprised Laurel didn't notice the distance in his voice, that he was miles away thinking about someone else. He tried so hard throughout the night to enjoy this date, after all he had wanted it for so long, but all he could think about was Thea.

When the night was over and he was ready to take Laurel home, she refused, said she would call a cab. But Tommy would have none of it, so they came to the arrangement that he'd at least arrange his driver to take her, to which she agreed. When they were finally at the front of his house, car waiting for Laurel, he was surprised when she kissed him, it was gentle and soft, but he wasn't feeling it. All he could think about was Thea and the kiss he shared with her because he felt something then, a kiss he wished he never ended. But this kiss, it just wasn't the same and it told him everything he needed to know, Laurel was not the right person for him.

Laurel didn't notice this and thought the night went very well and was glad she was finally giving Tommy a chance. He decided maybe they could make a go of this, be more than just friends with benefits, as they had been when Oliver left their lives.

Tommy watched the car drive off with Laurel inside and decided that he would leave Laurel for the night and tell her the next day that he had no plans to take this any further. Then with Thea on his mind he decided to call her, he had to see her. He decided he would come clean about his date tonight, then tell her he was choosing her.

Her phone kept ringing and he was sure it would go to voicemail, but then it stopped ringing and she picked up.

"Tommy Tommy Tommy, having a fun night? Because I sure am" she answered, her words slurring. "I'm at this super dark park in the Glades"

Tommy couldn't believe his ears "Thea, are you drunk?"

Thea laughed "nooo, I'm just sleepy, don't I sound sleepy?"

"No, you sound drunk. Where are you? I'll come and get you" he said.

"Oh no, you enjoy your night, with Laurel. I'm fine all by myself thank you very much"

_She knows._

And as though she could read his mind she answered "yeah, I know all about your date with miss perfect. Damn, what is it about her? First Olly and now you"

"Nothing, there's nothing about her, Thea tonight was a mistake I assure you. Now please, tell me where you are"

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time. That you were done with her but you were with her tonight, I saaaaw you"

_Saw us? _

"You hadn't been answering my calls, so i came to see you. I don't know why I was so surprised to see you kissing Laurel on your doorstep. I should have known, you rejected me once already"

"Thea tonight was-" before he could tell her tonight was a mistake he was interrupted by voices in the background.

"Hey pretty thing, how about me and my boys keep you company?" Some guy Tommy could hear say to Thea.

"No thanks, I don't go for losers that stalk girls at night" replied Thea.

"come on girl"

"Back o-" the phone cut.

"Thea! Thea! Are you ok? Hello?" _Shit_

Tommy jumped into his car that was in the driveway and raced to the park in the Glades. His heart was racing as he drove down to the park, hoping he would get there before anything happened to her. Ignoring the many red lights that came in his way he picked up his speed, he even tried calling Thea again but to no avail.

"I...I have money, lots of money. Just let me get it out of my purse and i'll give it to you" Thea told the three boys that surrounded her.

"Oh we'll take your money, but not before we have a little fun" said one of the guys, winking at her.

Thea felt sick, the alcohol taking over, but she knew she had to make a run for it. Before any of them could step toward her she threw the bottle shad was holding at them, turned and ran. She could hear them yelling and cursing at her, she kept running afraid to turn back as she could hear them chasing after her. She ran towards the end of the park where there were a lot of trees and in the dark she knew she could hide. Finally getting behind a tree and trying to hide herself she tried to catch her breath. She was now feeling dizzy from all the drink and wondered how she could get out of here without collapsing. It then hit her, her phone, she could call Tommy, he must have heard what was happening. But when she reached into her jacket pocket, she didn't feel her phone, she realised she must have dropped it. Then she heard it, a sudden movement, someone was coming closer and she realised the only thing she could do was run. She came out from the behind the trees and started to run when she hit something, someone, and was about to scream until arms closed around her body, one hand covering her mouth, silencing her.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**review please. No flames**


End file.
